


Nicotine

by ManicMidnight13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Jargon, Law School, Medical School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicMidnight13/pseuds/ManicMidnight13
Summary: Jisoo and Joonmyun have been best friends since they learned to walk, nothing could separate them and now they are studying law together at university. Everything is going well until Joonmyun starts seeing the new girl. He no longer texts Jisoo every night, nor does he have study dates with her, and their friend Chanyeol begins to notice that he’s changed as well. Jisoo can’t help but be worried about him. Is the new girl bad news?





	Nicotine

“Joon, do you have the notes from last Friday’s class, I seem to have misplaced mine.” 

Truthfully Jisoo hadn’t actually taken many notes during that lesson, and she knew that Joonmyun’s notes would be much better quality and far more detailed than hers anyway so mooching off him was always the better option. When you were best friends with the star student in the class, you always had an advantage. Though Jisoo didn’t take advantage of him. She never copied his notes directly or stole his ideas, but she did learn a lot from him. 

Joonmyun opened his folder and handed her the notes, neatly kept together in a labelled plastic wallet. “Here, I got most of them but there might be a few less detailed notes towards the end when I got called out for a meeting.” 

She took the notes from Joonmyun and scoffed at him. No matter how much class time he missed, Joonmyun always had all the information he needed and more. There was no such thing as mediocre when it came to him, and Jisoo constantly reminded him of that. 

“Thanks, Mr. Brainbox.” 

He rolled his eyes at her before turning to Chanyeol, who was busy colour coding all of his notes to make it easier for himself when revising later on. Medicine was hardly the degree Jisoo and Joonmyun expected Chanyeol to take but they had to hand it to him that he was pretty damn good at it. The only thing he lacked was the ability to study properly. 

“Yeol, it’s your choice of cafe this week,” said Joonmyun. “If you two get more than 80% of the questions I ask right, it’s on me.” 

“You upped the percentage again.” Jisoo groaned. 

Though she was good at answering questions, Joonmyun always made them extremely difficult. He obviously wanted her to get the top grades, and if her previous modules were anything to go by it was certainly working, she just hated how he always seemed to get the top grades no matter how little he tried. 

“Gotta keep you on your toes! Finals aren’t too far away,” Joonmyun laughed, “we have a quiz on Friday, non-fatal offences.” 

Jisoo groaned. Non-fatal offences was the one topic she knew like the back of her hand, but when it came to exams she could never remember the answers. The words seemed to escape her the second she lay eyes on the paper, resulting in her sitting there staring at the questions for three-quarters of the exam time before manically writing down everything she did know in hopes that one of the answers would be right during the last quarter. She really envied Joonmyun because he was the complete opposite and never seemed to struggle with exams. Jisoo wished she had his brain. 

“Alright, first question,” he held up a card, “assault or battery must cause actual bodily harm, what do you do to prove this?” 

Jisoo actually knew this one, “You have to prove factual and legal causation.” 

Joonmyun smiled, “expand?”

“To prove factual causation you use the ‘but for’ test. But for the actions of the defendant, would the result have occurred. As for legal causation, this requires that the harm must result from a culpable act. The defendants' actions need not be the sole cause of the resulting harm but must be more than minimal. Causation is one of the few topics I actually like enough to remember properly. ” 

Joonmyun put the card down and picked up another. Joonmyun had clearly put some thought into the cards, because although they gradually got harder, Jisoo was able to answer them all correctly.  Once she’d answered them all, Joonmyun handed her the cards so she could take notes from them in hopes that she’d go over them before bed. Jisoo always did, but probably not to the standard he expected. 

Chanyeol managed to get all of his questions right too, which had Joonmyun both laughing in surprise but also in regret because it meant he had to pay. Obviously, he hadn’t anticipated both Jisoo and Chanyeol getting 100% of the questions right. He’d have to up his game. They were getting smarter. 

“Let’s go to Pom,” Chanyeol suggested as his choice of cafe for the week. Neither Jisoo nor Joonmyun had been there before, but it was where Chanyeol had met his boyfriend so Jisoo decided that it must be a place that Chanyeol holds dear. 

Joonmyun nodded, “Alright, Pom it is. Will Baekhyun be joining us?”

Chanyeol thought about it, “I can ask, but he usually has study group on Wednesdays.” 

Jisoo snorted, “Study group? I thought he had a job?”

“He does, but he studies medicine on Wednesdays. I’ve questioned him about it, and apparently, he feels like he can’t have a proper conversation with me,” 

“But, you two have been dating since before you started your degree,” Jisoo pointed out. 

“That’s what I told him,” Chanyeol responded, “I think he thinks he’s not smart enough for me.” 

“Of course he is, didn’t he get top grades in college?” 

“Four A*’s,” he confirmed, “I do like it when he speaks in medical jargon, I think it’s sexy.” 

“Bleh, cuteness alert!” Jisoo threw her pillow at him, which he deflected with his lightning fast reflexes.  

Study sessions often took place in her room. Unlike Chanyeol and Joonmyun, Jisoo didn’t have a roommate. Her previous roommate had dropped out of uni within the first week. She hadn’t even made it through freshers. Jisoo hadn’t really liked her anyway. Chanyeol and Joonmyun had made bets on how long she’d last after she tried to insist that Jisoo make her bed for her, in which Jisoo politely told her to go fuck herself. Chanyeol won by a landslide and took them all out for dinner that week. 

“Is that the time?” Jisoo announced as she glanced at the clock on her desk. It was almost midnight.

Joonmyun began to clear his notes away while Chanyeol had gone quiet as if trying to process what Jisoo had just said. It wasn’t uncommon for medical students to live in a parallel universe where time wasn’t a thing, and where you could never have too many energy drinks or cups of coffee while up studying till the early hours of the morning. Jisoo assumed he was confused about her being surprised at the time. She once caught him wandering around the quad like a zombie at 7am when she’d gone to hand in an essay that was due at 9am. She hadn’t slept, and neither had he. It was not her proudest moment. 

“Time to go, Yeol,” Joonmyun said as he stood up, tapping Chanyeol on the shoulder, “don’t you have a 9am?”

The taller groaned, “Do you think taking a flask of black coffee to lecture is a bad idea?”

“You’re the medical student, what do you think?” Jisoo said. 

“I could put a bit of milk in it?” 

“Come on, Yeol,” Joonmyun took hold of Chanyeol’s wrist and bid Jisoo goodbye before dragging the medical student out of the room. 

Jisoo was thankful that neither of her friends were messy because she would not want to clean up after them at this time of night. Clearing away what little mess they left behind - a few used glasses and a chocolate wrapper - she fished out a fresh pair of PJ’s from the box under her bed and went to the ensuite bathroom to change. Once she’d tied her hair up into a messy ponytail, she brushed her teeth and got into bed, just as her phone pinged to alert her that she had a text message. 

Scooting down under the covers, she opened the message and smiled. 

 

**_From: Joonie_ **

**_Tuesday 00:14_ **

_Goodnight JayJay :) x_

 

Joonmyun texted her every night before bed without fail. To her, Joonmyun was like a boyfriend that wasn’t a boyfriend, something that had many people questioning if they were dating all the way through their school years. In reality, they were just really close. 

 

**_From: Jisoo_ **

**_Tuesday 00:16_ **

_Goodnight Joonie, sleep well! :D x_

 

* * *

Jisoo is named after Jisoo from BlackPink :3

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cross my heart and hope to die' - Nictotine


End file.
